Auseklis
by Arabella Hazelton
Summary: Raivis wants to end the discrimination against Omegas. Eduard is at odds with City-Zone 136's best kept law. Tolys just wants to keep his friends safe, but a new threat makes that unlikely. PoLiet, EstLat, and some other minor pairings. Omegaverse. Smut in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**A_/_N: This will be inconsistently updated due to school, so be warned. However, I have been working on this for a long time. I promise that I'll update eventually, and even if nobody likes it, I'm finishing this thing. I'm always looking to improve, so please review, especially if you disliked it. Feel free to ask questions, since I modified the standard omegaverse a lot for this story. Enjoy!**

_April 3, 2081_

"Today might be a little boring and you've heard this before, but today I'm going to be talking about The Experiment and its effects on you in particular," Mr. Vargas said, "The Experiment was originally an attempt to create supersoldiers by fusing human and canine DNA. That's how Alphas were made. Also, did you know that in Russia, they used wolf DNA? Most countries used dog DNA, with a little wolf mixed in. The moral of that story is watch out around Ivan."

_Rambling again,_ Eduard typed, sending the text to Mathias.

"Anyway, a scientist screwed up and used DNA from a female dog, and that's how Omegas were created. They were actually used for military purposes, by infiltrating an enemy camp and wrecking everyone's shit when they went into heat."

_Holy shit he cursed,_ Eduard added. Mr. Vargas shuffled his note cards around, not looking at them as usual. Everyone in the room either had a knowing smirk or were attempting to keep themselves from laughing. All except one.

"Speaking of which, we have to talk about heats."

"Have to?" Lovino yelled, "We're in tenth fucking grade! Most of us have already fucking experienced them!" A glare from his grandfather quickly shut the Italian up. Maybe no one had filled Lovino in on what was happening today.

"I know that nobody wants to, but…" He paused before holding up his note card, which was covered in badly drawn penises. There were so many that the note card was unreadable, "Okay, who did this? Speak up now or I'll hunt you down and send you to the Alphas' health class." The class laughed uproariously. Eduard, with a mischievous glint in his eye, raised his hand slightly

"I should have known it was you."

"That's for the entire class to know, and for you to find out. I just had a question. If I pretended that I did it, could I still get put in the Alphas' health class?"

* * *

><p>"Eduard, you can't keep getting detentions for things like this," Tolys said as they walked to the cafeteria together. They walked quickly, since this was the only time they could see the freshmen (specifically, their friend Raivis.)<p>

"Tolys, you can't keep letting everyone push you around. There's room in both of our lives for improvement. Don't be all holier-than-thou just because you're older. What's for lunch anyway?"

"Pasta. I'll bet Feliciano's going crazy right now. Anyway, back to you and your stupid prank. Was that really worth it?"

"If I do one more stupid thing he's actually going to send me to the Alphas' health class, which means that I get to make everyone feel really uncomfortable. Also, I'll get to see Mathias," Eduard replied.

"A lot of people think you're an Alpha anyway. You wouldn't make anyone uncomfortable. However, you would cause Antonio to lose ten dollars," Tolys grabbed his food and they walked to their usual table, where Raivis was waiting for them.

They were a strange group. Tolys was a junior, and even though he had presented as an Omega, he had the angular, masculine look of an Alpha. Raivis was a freshman with violet eyes (which was a popular genetic alteration, so he wasn't the only one) that always had a faraway look in them. Eduard was a sophomore, and his glasses were his distinguishing feature. He lacked the muscles of an Alpha or the curves of an Omega.

"So, Eduard," the smallest of the trio began, "I heard you joined a protest. What are you fighting for?"

"Equality between Betas and everyone else." Raivis let out an exasperated sigh. Tolys stood up and slammed his hands on the table.

"Really Eduard? This again? I didn't realize that your tech envy was this bad! Or is it because of that Beta you're always messaging? Really, one might think that there's something…going on between you two," Tolys replied, "Which there better not be. You know the law, and this will get you in huge trouble!"

"Look, we're treated like talking animals! The military breaks up our protests! On the other side of the giant wall to keep us out, Betas sell us as slaves! Something needs to be done. Also, Eríkur's just a friend."

"The real problem is that there are no Omegas' rights movements!" Raivis exclaimed. "I don't know about you, but I'm sick of the stereotypes, the double standards, and especially being treated like property! I want to do something about it!"

"A noble goal, Raivis, but it's hard when nobody cares. And what made you start caring anyway?" Tolys asked.

"Seniors are hitting on me, that's why. I don't like the way they treat me." Eduard clenched his fists.

"I'll do what I can to make sure it doesn't happen again," Eduard promised. Tolys remained silent, his eyes following a group of Alphas who entered the room. Feliks seemed to be quarreling with Eduard's cousin Elizaveta and Raivis's sister Natalya. Despite the short skirt he wore, he definitely acted like a stereotypical Alpha.

"Aww, someone's in loooove!" Raivis exclaimed.

"It seems your mate's here," Eduard added. Tolys turned beet red and looked away.

"Feliks is not my mate!"

"Future mate then?"

"That's the problem," Tolys said, "My mom has already chosen a mate for me. Eduard, I hope this isn't too awkward or anything, but she thinks you're an Alpha and she's planning to get us together the second you present."

"Shit like that is exactly what I was talking about," Raivis grumbled.

"You've got plenty of time to bond with Feliks and sabotage Crazy Bitch's plan. And by that I mean forever. I am an Omega, after all." Raivis stood up as the lunch bell, muffled by students fighting, flirting, and gossiping.

"Lunch is ending," he interrupted, "I'll see you two at the river tomorrow." He walked away, back to his classmates, leaving Eduard and Tolys alone. He didn't need to wait for a response, since going to the river had been their tradition since they were kids.

"See you tomorrow, probably," Tolys murmured before walking away. Only now did Eduard realize that his friend's cinnamon-like scent was stronger than usual. He shrugged it off and walked to his next class. Why was he thinking of what the note card said when he-_oh no._


	2. Chapter 2

_April 4, 2081_

Eduard walked down the narrow dirt trail to the river. All around him, flowers were blooming and trees were regaining their leaves. A multitude of colors surrounded the peaceful trail, from the white dogwoods to the neon, literally glowing blue of field vine. _Sometimes a few changes to the genome does make things better._ He was too caught up in the beauty to notice the tree in front of him.

"Smooth, Eduard," a familiar voice teased. Raivis stood beside him, "Is Tolys coming?"

"I haven't seen him." The violet-eyed Omega took his video phone out of his pocket and dialed a number.

"I'll find him."

* * *

><p>The insistent ring of a video phone woke Tolys from his daze. He groaned from both the agony he was in and annoyance. Who would call him today of all days anyway? He checked. Raivis. Probably about why he wasn't at the river. He taped a piece of paper over the camera and answered his phone.<p>

"Hey Tolys!" the on-screen Raivis greeted, "What's with the paper?"

"I just…ah…it's nothing. I just don't want you to see my face," Tolys answered, biting back a moan as another wave of pleasure hit him. Even then, he was panting loudly.

"Where are you anyway?"

"At home. I'm sorry, but I can't…I can't make it today. I'm…in heat." Raivis furrowed his brow, gears turning in his head. Only now did it occur to Tolys that Raivis might not know what he meant.

"I'll tell Eduard what you said," he answered after a long pause, "Bye!"

With that, the on-screen Raivis disappeared, leaving Tolys alone.

* * *

><p>"So, what's going on over there, Raivis?" Eduard asked. He stood on a large, flat rock, watching the water intently.<p>

"I don't know. He sounded hurt, though. He said he was in heat, but I don't know what that means. Is he okay?"

_Oh no._ Raivis was probably the most innocent Omega ever, but Eduard never thought that he'd have to explain this. _I should have expected it, _he thought.

"Well, you know what mating is, right? A heat feels a lot like that and makes you want to...do it."

"I could use that for the book I'm going to write..." Raivis mused.

"I should have known that you'd say that."

"I need to do some research. Have you ever been in heat?" he asked, looking up at Eduard with those large violet eyes of his.

"Not yet," his friend replied, "Anyway, want to go to the market?" He nodded and Eduard took his hand, leading him out of the forest. He didn't notice the blush spreading across Raivis's face or how his heart started pounding. Not at all.

* * *

><p>The market was crowded. It was the weekend, and the farmers from the outskirts had come to sell their crops. A tall Alpha with spiky hair stood in front of a red tent, looking around furtively.<p>

"Hey Mathias!" Eduard yelled. The Alpha's eyes widened and he ran away. The sign on the tent, now visible, read Passion's Romantic Gifts.

Despite the crowds, they were able to get some cake and a new notebook (since Raivis wanted to write a romance novel and never had enough paper). They also ran into one of Eduard's other friends.

"Tino! I didn't know you were here!"

"Oh, hi Eduard! Have I introduced you to Berwald yet?" Tino asked, gesturing to the tall Alpha beside him, "He's my mate. Speaking of which, is he yours?" Eduard knew that he could only be talking about Raivis.

"We're just friends, and I'm an Omega anyway."

"So? Your parents are both Omegas!" The tail that Eduard had assumed was fake started twitching.

"Your tail is real?"

"Yeah. I guess I should have told you about that. Anyway, I should probably mention that your mate left," Tino said, making Eduard's eyes widen. He ran off calling Raivis's name.

"I've got a feeling about those two," Tino muttered. Berwald just shrugged.

Meanwhile, Eduard had found Raivis in the bakery tent, where he had bought some babka.

"I know Tolys likes it," he had said, "so I got some for him. Can you give it to him?"

"Okay. Do you want to go home now?" Raivis nodded and they walked out of the crowded market. It wasn't that long of a walk, and they lived on the same street as Tolys. Eduard quickly dropped Raivis off and went to go deliver the babka.

* * *

><p>"Oh, it's you, Eduard," his friend's mother greeted, "I was worried that it would be…someone else. Tolys is busy right now, but he might need some company.<p>

_Crazy bitch,_ Eduard thought. There was a little more awkward small talk, avoiding the elephant in the room, before he could finally go upstairs. The entire top floor smelled like Tolys, but something smelled sweeter than usual. The scent grew more powerful as he got closer to his friend's room.

Heart pounding, he knocked on the door. He had never been worried about seeing Tolys before. He heard a weak "come in," and he opened the door.

Tolys sat in a pile of blankets and pillows, covering his lower half with a blanket. Lust-clouded eyes glanced at Eduard.

"Hey," he said, smiling slightly, "I brought food." He set the babka on the dresser, right next to a coffee maker. He knew Tolys had a coffee maker in his room, but only now did he realize why.

"Eduard…why are you here?"

"Raivis bought babka for you, but I wanted to deliver it. I don't think he's ready to…see you like this." Something, maybe the scent, or how Tolys tried to hide his soft moans, was driving Eduard crazy. He dug his nails into his palms, hoping to keep himself from doing anything stupid. He just wanted to leave, but instead he found himself sitting on the edge of his friend's bed.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

Tolys didn't reply. He just lunged forward and kissed Eduard roughly, attempting to remove his friend's shirt in the process.

"Make it go away," he panted, "Please…" The only way to do that was to mate with him, and Eduard knew that.

"You'd regret it when your heat's over. You'll survive without me," he replied, "You'd need an Alpha anyway." He kissed his friend's forehead, some part of him not wanting to leave. He just wanted that scent around forever.

Of course, he ignored it and sprinted back to his house.

He tried everything to forget what had happened. He paced his room, but that scent lingered. He tried calling Raivis, but that couldn't get that kiss out of his mind. He tried messaging Eríkur (technically, he wasn't supposed to talk to Betas, but nobody noticed on the Network), working on a computer program he was writing, and, out of sheer desperation, calling Mathias. Nothing was successful, and the afternoon's encounter even haunted his dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm probably going to be updating slower now. Anyway, please review and stuff!**

_April 13, 2081_

Tolys finished his heat about a week later and was finally able to leave the house. As usual, he walked to school with his friends, even if he really didn't want to see Eduard right now.

"I don't think there's any more blood in my coffee system," he remarked, "And I ate enough food to feed a small country. Last week was hell, okay?"

"That's great, since I'm probably next and all," Eduard replied. Tolys just patted his back, not looking him in the eyes.

"Just gives you more to dread, doesn't it?"

"Hey, Tolys," Raivis interrupted, "So while you were gone Eduard and I went to the market. He bought me a really cool new notebook!"

"Spoiling your mate, eh?" Tolys muttered, just loud enough for Eduard to hear. Raivis smiled obliviously and kept talking.

"But that's not important. One of Eduard's friends-he had a tail, so that was cool-he thought we were...together."

"You mean Tino? Yeah, that seems like him." They chatted a little while longer on the way to school before separating once again.

* * *

><p>Eduard couldn't take Mr. Vargas's rambling anymore. Most paid attention since it was sex ed, but it just made him think of Tolys and what had almost happened between them. At least he wasn't an Alpha, then Tolys would have really been in trouble. He took a book out of his backpack, since the time just wouldn't pass quickly enough.<p>

_Unaltered people, who began to call themselves biotypicals, grew intolerant of Alphas and Omegas. This culminated with a propaganda campaign by President Austin, which convinced biotypicals (commonly known as Betas) that "bioatypicals" were inferior. The Ban was created, becoming law throughout the entire United States in 2022. The Ban forbade non-business relationships (especially sexual relationships) between Betas and non-Betas. Meanwhile, another cultural shift, known as the city-zone project, was taking place._

_City-zones were designed to prevent interaction between altered and unaltered humans. They consisted of a large city, a smaller town for the few altered humans, and a large area of forest and/or farmland. They are mostly self-sufficient, but they trade with other city-zones occasionally. They are also self-governing, meaning that some have repealed-_

"Eduard von Bock, put the book down," Mr. Vargas commanded.

"Or what?"

"I'm getting sick of your attitude. I will send you to the Alphas' health class if you keep acting like one." Eduard smirked, placed his book on the table with a loud thunk, and continued reading.

"Okay, that's it."

* * *

><p>"Out of all the stupid things you've done, this is definitely the stupidest," Tolys said, "There's a reason they separate Alphas and Omegas for health class, you know. I mean, you'll probably get catcalls left and right. You know how Alphas are."<p>

"I can take catcalls. Really, it's ironic that you're trying to save me from getting raped or whatever. It was just last week that-"

"Do not finish that sentence, Eduard." Tolys interrupted; he still wouldn't look him in the eyes, "Besides, if you act like an Alpha, that's what people will treat you like."

"Maybe that's what I'm going for. Maybe I don't want to be seen and not heard. Maybe I don't want to be an Omega."

"Nobody does. You still have to...Eduard?" Tolys looked around, not seeing his friend anywhere. However, he did see a tall, silver-haired Alpha with a scarf around his neck. And he was getting closer.

"Privjet, Tolys," he growled, pinning the Omega against the wall.

"W-what are you doing, Ivan?"

"I just noticed you were of missing last week. I can be helping you if you are not...feeling well, you know," he said, "You are looking for a mate, yes?"

"One who speaks English, yes," Tolys muttered. Ivan tugged harshly on his long hair, bringing tears to his eyes.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," he looked away, unable to watch as the Alpha leaned in, about to kiss him when-

"Like, what are you doing?" A familiar voice demanded. Tolys risked a glance at his savior and there, in all his miniskirt-clad glory, stood Feliks.

"Tolys," Ivan replied. A low growl came from Feliks's throat.

"He's mine, Ivan. Get off," Feliks said, "If you want him, you'll have to go through me." He pulled on Ivan's scarf, earning him a kick in the balls. The fighting continued to escalate, and no matter what Tolys did, he couldn't separate them.

"What's going on here?" Mr. Vargas demanded. The two Alphas stopped, Ivan on top of Feliks and about to punch him, "Seriously, you two, isn't there a rule about this? No dominance fights on school property."

"It...wasn't exactly a dominance fight..." Tolys answered. Mr. Vargas observed the Alphas on the floor, and the Omega standing beside them.

"I see. Well, no fighting over Omegas on school property either. Now, Ivan, you can go. Tolys, why don't you go get Feliks patched up?" He winked at the pair, making Tolys flush red.

* * *

><p>Feliks was limping and had a black eye, but he still smiled like always.<p>

"Aren't you learning karate from Yao's brother?" He inquired as they walked to the bathroom, "Why didn't you save me with your ninja death hands?"

"I'm not that good, and I got scared. When you're learning how to throw punches and stuff it seems easy, but I just...froze."

"Happens to the best of us. Anyway, sorry about the whole possessive Alpha act. I know that must have been awkward. And, like, really rude. You shouldn't have to belong to anyone, even if it is just an act."

"It's fine, Feliks," Tolys said as they entered the bathroom, "Some Omegas like that kind of thing." He placed a wet paper towel over his black eye.

"You know, tomorrow's the Festival of Love. Do you think we could go together? I kind of made a bet that I'd get a mate by then and it hasn't really worked out."

"Did you just ask me out?" Tolys inquired.

"No, I asked you to keep up the act," the bell signaling the end of lunch rang and footsteps rumbled down the hall, "Damn, I forgot to eat. Well, we both did really. How about I make it up to you tonight? You could come over for dinner."

"You're too smooth for your own good," Tolys replied.

"I'll take that as a yes," he said. He took the Omega's hand, noticing how his scent got stronger when they touched. They walked to their next class together, ignoring the stares and the whispers. All he noticed was how Ivan glared at them.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I've given up on the chapter title thing. Too much research for something that was seriously unimportant in the first place. Anyway, the Nordics show up in this chapter. I've started writing a pair of companion fics (DenNor and SuFin), so stay tuned if you want to see more of them!**

* * *

><p><em>April 14, 2081<em>

Eduard sat on his porch, watching Tolys approach in his dirty blue convertible. He walked over as his friend stopped.

"You need to get your own goddamn car," Tolys said, his gaze alternating between Eduard and the clock. He drove off the second he heard the seat belt click.

"What's the rush?" Eduard inquired. Tolys laughed, giving his friend a fake smile. His cheeks were pinker than usual, showing his true embarrassment.

"I have plans. It's a pretty big holiday after all." They drove through the town's center, where the oldest houses were covered in glowing field vine for the night's festivities. The flowers glowed bright pink and red instead of their usual blue.

"Custom field vine, eh? I didn't think we were allowed to have such things," Eduard remarked. The Ban usually prevented any new inventions from making it across the border. Maybe that was different for special occasions, "Wait...What kind of plans?"

"Feliks needs me to pretend to be his mate. There was some sort of bet that he didn't want to lose. This place it?" Tolys stopped at a garage, which clearly hadn't been used in a while. Someone had spray painted "Eríkur loves cock" on the door.

"I think it might be," Eduard got out and knocked on the door (which had a sign saying "Liberté, Égalité, Fraternité"). Mathias answered, smiling brightly and saying...something in rapid-fire Danish.

"English, please?"

"You have to meet Lukie! C'mon!" He led Eduard down a short hallway, which led to a large room. There were several fans, lying dormant until summer, and old couches everywhere. Poetry written in beautiful script lined the walls, "Welcome to HQ! I'll introduce everyone!"

"Wait," someone with white-blond hair called. He stepped forward, studying Eduard carefully, "What is he?" He wore a black jumpsuit, which made him look like he just stepped out of a sci-fi movie.

"Unconfirmed," Mathias replied, "I think he's an Alpha. Either that, or he's just violent."

"I'm not violent! Kicking someone in the balls is a good idea when you're backed into a corner!"

"Oh, and argumentative. Anyway, this is Lukas," the spiky-haired Alpha said, putting an arm around the other, "He's my mate, but you can't tell anyone that, okay?"

"Don't tell him that, idiot!" Lukas slapped him, "I don't know if I can trust him yet!"

"Anyway, the lovebirds over there are Berwald and Tino. Waldo was actually in a gang before he met The One. He's got the tattoos to prove it. The poetry on the walls are all Tino's doing. He's really good at that kind of thing," Mathias continued cheerfully, despite the handprint on his cheek.

"Who's that?" Someone who looked like a shorter (but not by much) version of Lukas joined the group. He wore a jumpsuit as well.

"And this is Eríkur. He's actually Lukas's little brother. He's a Beta, though. Lukie here is an Alpha. But I'm sure you're not here to hear about all of our weird...stuff. You're here to take down the establishment or whatever, so I'll let Eríkur explain everything." Eduard stood there, feeling his heart skip a beat.

"You're Eríkur? I didn't think I'd meet you in real life!"

"Online friends are weird like that, eh? Also, if you read the thing on the door, I'm not a slut. Mathias is just an idiot," he said, "Anyway, you want The Ban repealed, right? Why?"

"Because I was watching one of your protests and Squad 3 broke it up. If that much force is needed to stop spreading your idea, you must have it right. In addition, it would be a step toward social equality."

"All good reasons. Did you know that the Alphas in the Border Guard are usually forced into the job? Did you know that you're still working with technology from 2015? Did you know that, on my side of the border, there's a caste system based on genetic purity? Lukas and I live in a shitty apartment, surviving on the money from his part-time job and my tutoring business, all because of The Ban."

"I didn't realize it was like that," Eduard replied, "That's insane."

"Well, it's reality. I'd ask if you're in, but I'd rather not give you the chance to run away. Now, we need help with protest signs. You good with one-liners?" He nodded. "Great, then you'll work with Mathias on that. Lukas, can you see if there are any better spots for this week's protest? Tino, do whatever it is you do. Berwald, fix that black couch. We really can't afford to throw it away. Remember your fake names in case Inspector Nosy comes back. Go team go and all that jazz!" Eduard went to work on the signs, happy to be a part of something so much bigger than himself, yet he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Eduard, can you help me with something?" Tino asked as the meeting concluded. His tail twitched slightly, something Eduard hadn't quite gotten used to yet.<p>

"Depends, I'm the virgin-iest virgin to have ever virgined so please don't ask me anything about sex. I haven't even gotten my first heat yet."

"That's pretty virgin, but no. I actually wanted you to help me find a gift for Berwald. It is the Festival of Love, after all."

"Why don't you celebrate that shit in February like normal people?" Eríkur asked. Nobody had noticed him walking into their little corner of the garage.

"It's a way of showing pride in our animal side, really. It's usually during the height of the mating season, so it makes more sense than arbitrarily plopping a commercialized holiday in the middle of everyone's least favorite month," Eduard replied. The Beta smirked slightly.

"Sassy. I think I like you better in person." He and Eduard parted ways as Tino dragged his companion to the market.

"What do you think, Eduard? Flowers? Maybe a few, but they die quickly. They can't be the whole present. Chocolate? He has a huge sweet tooth, but I want something that lasts. I can't afford anything fancy, since it's so hard for Omegas to get jobs these days. Your life's going to suck in about a year," Tino continued to talk and Eduard nodded, though he was really watching the couples around them.

"Perfect," Tino stopped in front of a familiar scarlet tent, "It has romantic right in the name!"

"Tino, that's not what you think it is," Too late. The Omega had already disappeared into the shop, "Tino!" Eduard went in after him, knowing that his would probably end badly.

The shop was filled with condoms, lingerie, and things Eduard had honestly never seen before. Tino hurried back to him, tears coming to his eyes.

"T-this isn't romantic at all!" Eduard didn't notice his distress, and he took a riding crop off a nearby shelf.

"Well, he could romantically smack you with this. Or the other way around if you're into that kind of thing." Tino stared at the object in his hand, running for the exit-and right into a large, dark shape. He screamed.

"It's just me, Tino. 'M not gonna hurt y'," Berwald said. Letting out a long sigh, the Omega clung to his mate, "Ivan's not gonna get y'. Not with me around." Eduard put the riding crop back and watched the pair. Something, maybe the Omega part of him, watched jealously as Berwald and Tino kissed.

Then it dawned on him that he was really jealous of Berwald, not Tino.

Deciding he needed some fresh air, and to get out of Cocksville, he left the tent. The pink field vine was wrapped around the supports for the market's rain shields, leaving a soft glow. The night sky sparkled through the perfectly clear nanoplastic. Why did this perfect, beautiful scene feel like a battleground right now? Did this happen to every unconfirmed kid, this feeling that their Alpha and Omega sides were at war? He studied the people, looking for familiar faces. They weren't hard to find in such a small town, but watching them and not thinking about his own problems calmed Eduard down.

Until he spotted Ivan stalking Tolys and Feliks.


	5. Chapter 5

**As usual, reviews are love. Constructive criticism would probably make my heart burst with joy. Blah blah blah, you should review and junk. Enough about that, have some Nordics!**

* * *

><p><em>June 15, 2081<em>

Mathias was pestering Eduard again, but he refused to put the phone down.

"Good to hear that Feliks got the cast off. You...what, Mathias? Sorry, I have to go. Bye." He finally hung up after Mathias threatened to send Raivis a video of him singing a song that would probably make Ivan blush, "Now what the ever-loving fuck do you want?"

"Waldo's graduating today!" the Alpha shouted.

"Really?" Eríkur asked, pulling out a thin screen that he placed on the floor. A holographic model of the city-zone spiraled up from it, "Where are you going to college? Is it in this city-zone?"

"No. 'M goin' t' Alcazar," Berwald said. Eríkur typed the name in and his eyes widened.

"That's in City-Zone 129. Long way away, that's for sure. But The Ban was repealed there, and the school accepts gang members, even with an arrest record. Makes sense."

"Whatever, dude!" Mathias interrupted, "We at least have one summer before Waldo's gone forever! We should make the most of it, and by that I mean do something illegal as a last hurrah!"

"No way!" Lukas yelled, "There is no way! I'm not throwing years of trying not to get arrested away just for fun!"

"Relax, Lukie. I was just thinking we'd spend the night in the Old House. They never patrol it unless it's Halloween."

"That's true," Tino added, "B-but maybe we should find somewhere else."

"Why?"

"Things happened there." Mathias raised an eyebrow.

"Like, it's haunted?"

"Sure."

"Great! We'll go after the ceremony! That's in an hour so don't spend too much time primping, Eríkur."

"I don't think I'll be able to get permission to go to the Old House," Eduard replied.

"None of us will. I'm gonna tell my parents that I'm sleeping over at Waldo's," Mathias said, taking out his video phone and gesturing for Eduard to do the same. "Hey, Mom," he began, "The book club's having a little party. We're staying at Berwald's house tonight."

"Eduard Mihkel von Bock, you know how we feel about you socializing with Alphas," his mother replied. She then, in a softer voice, added, "I'm glad to see that you're finally becoming a normal teenager. Have fun, honey!" As soon as he hung up, he turned to the others.

"I can go. Let's go party with the ghosts."

* * *

><p>First, however, they all had to pile into Mathias's old van and go to the actual graduation ceremony. Only Berwald and Tino actually went in. Everyone else waited in the parking lot. Mathias and Lukas passed the time by making out, while Eduard and Eríkur talked about computers and pretended the other two didn't exist-<p>

"So, Lukie, do you still have panic attacks when you're around tons of people?" Mathias inquired once they separated, earning a slap to the face.

"Eríkur does it too, ass!" Now that Eduard could see his hand clearly, he noticed that Lukas had an extra finger on his left hand. He was about to ask about it, but Berwald and Tino climbed into the car just as he opened his mouth.

"Now that we're all here, who thinks that the lovebirds should get the master bedroom?" Tino shook his head violently and held onto Berwald.

"I think you 'nd Lukas sh'd get it. That's where th' ghost would be."

"Yeah, we should find the ghost before we decide where to sleep," Mathias said, putting an arm around Lukas, "But this needy little shit and I are getting our own room." Lukas slapped him again and Eríkur pretended to throw up. Berwald and Tino used the distraction to sneak in a small kiss and nobody really noticed when Mathias drove away.

* * *

><p>The rotting mansion did look like something out of a horror movie. Where most houses were made of lightweight honeycomb panels and nanoplastic windows, this was ivy-covered bricks and boarded-up glass. It was the oldest house in the entire city-zone, and it definitely looked its age.<p>

"It's beautiful. And kind of creepy," Eríkur remarked, "Let's go!" They took their meager supplies, mostly flashlights and sodas, and entered.

The walls were red and had graffiti on them from others who had gone in. The wrought-iron chandelier was covered in cobwebs.

"This place smells like a body," Eríkur remarked.

"Um, hello, part-dog mutant with an extremely good sense of smell here," Tino retorted, "You think this place smells bad? Well, it's even worse than you thought. Let's see, there's mold, rot, mildew, cobwebs, sweat, and a nice undertone of eau de Russian douchebag." Eduard glanced at Tino and raised an eyebrow.

"Russian douchebag? I know a few of those."

"Um...yeah...about that...there's kind of a-" A loud cry cut Tino off. Even Lukas froze when he heard it.

"Eduard, you go investigate."

"No, you shouldn't go up there," Tino warned, his tail between his legs, "It's dangerous."

"I agree," Berwald added.

"I laugh in the face of danger. Bye," Eduard turned his back on the group and made his way up the creaky, sagging stairs. The hall he was deposited in smelled like more than just an old, creepy house. People had been here.

He noticed that the graffiti on the walls had gone from things like "Vash was here" to the ominous "Beware" and "I am God here." From behind the last door, which was painted with a black x, he could hear panting, crying, whispered apologies, and growling. He realized all too late, as in opened-the-door-late, that he had walked in on Ivan and some Omega he vaguely recognized rather than a restless spirit. Judging from the ropes and the blindfold, it hadn't exactly been your average couple sneaking off to mate.

"You wait here, Yao," Ivan said, "There is someone watching." Above the bed, pictures adorned the wall. There were several of Tino, sometimes with Ivan too, some of Yao, and, worst of all, two pictures of Tolys and Raivis. The Alpha pinned Eduard to the wall, not even thinking about putting pants on.

"So, bitch boy, why are you here? Proving your bravery? There is no point in that. You Omegas are all the same. No matter what you are now, you will always end up empty-headed, weak, and unable to think of anything except finding a mate."

"Well, if you hate Omegas so much, why were you just fucking one?" Eduard hoped that the show of bravado would hide how his hands shook.

"Because that's the only thing they're good for."

"Tino would beg to differ."

"Tino would beg for forgiveness if he knows what's good for him. However," Ivan grinned as if he had completely forgotten what had been said earlier, "I know that you have friends downstairs, and I know that two of them know I'm here. If you just go back to your friends and get them all to leave, I won't hurt you. Deal?"

"Fine, but just know that there'll be hell to pay if you touch Raivis," Eduard said. Ivan released him with a smile and an "I'd like to see you try." He ran down the stairs as if he had seen a ghost, which was his alibi.

"There's something in there! We have to go!" The entire group ran back to the car. Mathias took them to Berwald's house, since it was closest. The others picked rooms quickly, leaving Eduard and Eríkur in the guest room. Too tired, or perhaps too lazy, to get a sleeping bag, they collapsed on the bed.

"Promise me you'll remember what happened tonight," Eríkur muttered, "This might look weird in the morning."


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't know why this chapter was so difficult to write, but it was. Now I'm just writing this to waste time I could spend editing this thing. Reviews are appreciated, and once we gain the technology to mail objects through the Internet, I will send every reviewer a cookie. Oh, and feel free to ask me about anything confusing. I don't always explain things well.**

_June 16, 2081_

Eríkur woke up with Eduard's arm around him. He pulled away with a gasp, causing the other to wake up.

"What the hell happened last night?" the Beta asked.

"We went to the Old House, drove back here, and we both passed out. Also, you told me to remember what happened last night."

"Shame. Now, where are the others?"

"What's a shame?" Eríkur just shrugged and left the room. Eduard followed after putting a shirt on. The scent of bacon filled the air as soon as he stepped out of the room, but so did Mathias's voice.

"So, if Alakazam or wherever you're going accepts gang members, do you think Black Butterfly goes there?" Berwald actually smiled at the question.

"Black Butterfly's still 'n high school. I know 'er," he replied. Black Butterfly was something of a local legend. Allegedly, she was-well, is-an Omega gang leader, and only accepted Omegas in the Black Widows, her gang.

"She's real?" Mathias asked. Berwald nodded, "Cool. Now, why didn't-oh, hey Eduard!-why didn't you and Tino do it last night?"

"Mathias, you idiot," Lukas muttered as he cooked, "Eduard, can you help me with the bacon? I have no experience with such archaic cooking methods." He went over to help, still listening to the others.

"I freaked out. I mean, last time I did stuff like this...oh, never mind. We built a blanket fort instead," Tino answered, "Have you seen Fort Kukkamuna yet?" As if more...anything, really, was necessary, Eríkur shuffled out of the hallway.

"There was breakfast? And nobody told me?"

"There's not breakfast yet," Lukas replied, "Just wait, okay?"

"Who kissed Sleeping Beauty over here? My money goes on Eduard," Mathias said. Nobody quite knows whether it was Lukas, Eduard, or Eríkur who gave him the black eye.

* * *

><p>Eduard went home to find Feliks, Tolys, and Raivis in the living room.<p>

"Ready for the lake trip?" the smallest of the group asked. Right. Lake trip. Fortunately, he had packed before the whole ghost-hunting...experience.

"Let's go. We'll see who can survive my driving."

* * *

><p>The car trip was long and very interesting if you weren't driving, or sitting on the left side at all. The view from the right window was of those elegant, yet almost physically impossible skyscrapers of Greater City-Zone 136, but it was all farmland from the left. Finally, they got so far away that they could only see forest.<p>

"I can see the cabin!" Raivis yelled. He and Tolys has been here before many times, but this was the first time they brought Feliks.

"Great. Before we do anything, I need a fearless soul to help me de-spider the canoes," Eduard said. Only Raivis volunteered. Feliks and Tolys didn't seem to have noticed that he said anything, only focusing on the scrap of paper they passed between themselves. Eduard stopped the car, taking Raivis with him as he went behind the cabin. The others disappeared into the bushes.

"Have you ever done this before?" Tolys asked. Feliks shook his head. "That's okay. I'll help you."

"I can figure it out myself," the Alpha said, watching Raivis and Eduard carefully, "Now come on, that son of a bitch is giving himself a head start!" Tolys shook his head in mock exasperation as Feliks pulled him into a canoe. Eduard and Raivis had already left.

"He's probably going to the island. Our treasure chest is buried there after all. Maybe it's time to retrieve it." Feliks pushed them off and the race began.

"Why aren't you wearing a skirt today?" Tolys asked.

"There's no reason to wear a skirt in the middle of the woods."

"But you can at school?"

"Once you stop worrying about what others think, you could even wear a squirrel costume. Now paddle harder! We're catching up!"

They soon passed Eduard, since Raivis had gotten tired (his weak heart tired him out easily). The other boat shot off in another direction and the race continued.

Finally, they made it to the island. Feliks and Eduard were glaring at each other as their boats landed at the same time.

"I bet that I'm more of an Alpha than you'll ever be," Eduard said.

"Prove it."

"With pleasure. Arm wrestling match?"

"Sure." They knelt on opposite sides of a large stump, using it as a table. Raivis stood to the side.

"Ready?" he asked, "Go!" Feliks pushed hard against Eduard, almost claiming the victory. Eduard pushed back, but he was never quite able to escape his losing position.

"Think before you brag, Omega," Feliks growled.

"Says the one who wears a miniskirt," Eduard pushed harder as his rival's strength faded. It wasn't long before the back of Feliks's hand touched the stump.

"Eduard wins!" Raivis announced. Tolys went over to Feliks, who was sulking under a tree.

"Once those two are asleep, meet me on the porch," he whispered. The treasure chest was completely forgotten as Raivis and Eduard splashed about in the cold lake.

* * *

><p>Tolys untangled himself from the blankets. Fortunately, Raivis was clinging to Eduard, so he wouldn't wake him up. He padded down the hall, making sure the door didn't creak when he left. He took in the view of the forest, moonlight falling on the small dirt road where, thanks to Eduard's driving, he was sure he would die. It looked prettier when not in a car.<p>

"So, just gonna leave me here to think deep thoughts?" Feliks asked, sitting on the edge of the porch, "I can, you know. What is our purpose in this life? What happens when we die? Is Raivis's mission really as pointless as you think? What even happened at the end of _Infinity_ _Hill__?_"

"Sorry, I just thought the forest was pretty."

"You're prettier." Tolys sat down next to him, shaking his head. His heartbeat was speeding up.

"No I'm not. I'm taller than most Alphas now and I don't look like an Omega at all."

"Maybe that's why I'm so in love with you. You're not just another Omega. And we look similar, so don't put yourself down. You're probably criticizing me, too. But I'm guessing you didn't come here to argue. Why am I here?" Tolys made a squeaking noise and hung his head. His heart was about to explode, he was sure of it.

"T-the truth is that I like you, and I have for quite some time, but I wanted you to know that we can't be together."

"Why not?"

"Because I was promised to Eduard."

"But, he's an Omega," Feliks said, "That's just...weird."

"Technically, he's unconfirmed, but if you look at his personality, he's definitely an Omega. Do you notice how he only stands up for something if he has support?"

"Does it really matter? The point is that it's stupid that you don't have a say in this, but I think we can turn their tradition against them. I mark you, then, according to them, you can't be with anyone else. It's foolproof!" Tolys sighed and rested his head against the Alpha's shoulder.

"I wish it were that simple. My mother...she hasn't been the same since Dad died. I don't know what she'd do if I mated with someone I barely even know. I mean, she chose Eduard because she knows him almost as well as I do." Feliks just smiled at him.

"In that case, we'll get to know each other. Starting now. Do you want to sleep in my room?"

"Sure, but just sleeping."

"I wouldn't do anything you don't want me to," Feliks answered, standing up and gesturing for Tolys to follow him. They walked through the hallway, hand in hand, the Omega smiling even wider when he looked into his own room and saw Raivis and Eduard cuddling. They fell into Feliks's bed as if they had a hundred times, the Alpha rubbing his new mate's back through the thin shirt he wore.

"Wait...Are those...scars?"


	7. Chapter 7

**School's been busy, so I'm sorry for being lazy about updating. Also, I've been asked about Black Butterfly. All I'm saying is keep an eye out for her. She shows up later, maybe even soon...**

_July 8, 2081_

Raivis bounced up and down with barely contained excitement, or maybe the video interface wasn't working, "Guys, I got my scent! Natalya says I smell like tea!" The scent was usually the first sign of one's nature. For many, like Raivis, it confirmed what they already knew. For others, the truth came as a surprise.

"Great!" Tolys's on-screen version tied his long brown hair back into a ponytail, "Welcome to Omegahood. Your life will probably suck from now on."

"The hell does that mean?"Eduard replied. Eríkur padded in unnoticed, but left the room so Eduard could finish his conversation.

"Well, he'll be getting his first heat soon, and his parents will probably start looking for a mate for him. Neither of those things are fun."

"Wait...he what?"

"He'll be getting his first heat soon. I thought you knew that already."

Natalya poked her head into Raivis's room and said something. Tolys and Eduard couldn't hear her.

"I have to go, guys. Bye!" the youngest of the group hung up.

"Look, Eduard, Raivis's sister is an Alpha. He can't stay at his house for his heat," Tolys said once he and Eduard were alone.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Eríkur's here right now, but he's pretending that he isn't in an attempt to be polite. Bye." He hung up as well, turning around to face the Beta.

"Ready to do something crazy?" Eríkur asked.

"How crazy?"

"Ready to show blatant disregard for the law and potentially ruin your life for shits and giggles?"

"You had me at blatant disregard for the law."

"Great," Eríkur said, "Let's get going."

* * *

><p>First, however, they went into the town's car recharging station, since Eríkur insisted that Eduard change.<p>

"Why do I have to wear this?" he asked, holding up the black garment, "It's the middle of the summer! I'd die in this thing!"

"Even if you have no scent, your clothes do. And I can show you how to use the temperature control."

Eduard sighed, locking himself in the bathroom and quickly changing into the extra jumpsuit. He could feel the material shifting to best suit his body, turning navy blue instead of black and slightly padding his chest to give an impression of at least some muscle there. I should wear these more often, he thought as he looked in the mirror. He stepped out, noticing how Eríkur stared at him.

"Okay, now can we go?"

* * *

><p>A giant wall, topped with barbed wire, loomed in front of them.<p>

"There's actually a hole somewhere around here. The gangs in the area, particularly Virus, use it extensively," Eríkur said, "We could also use the gate, but you don't want the guards to see you too often. They get suspicious of frequent flyers." He ran over to a large rift in the concrete that Eduard had somehow never seen before. They both passed through easily and entered what seemed to be a new universe, though one of precarious apartments connected by rickety bridges and neon shopping districts plastered with signs.

"Here's where the Class Ones live. It's known as the Doghouse, since Class Ones are the least genetically pure. Lukas and I live around here somewhere." Eduard focused on the on the maglev cars blaring-they even invented a new type of music? He watched the people and androids walking as well, noticing that one man had a metal sphere orbiting his head.

"Never seen a TelePath before?" Eríkur asked, "It allows you to communicate through thoughts. Gives you nasty headaches if you use it too long. Now, I'm sure you didn't come to see the Doghouse." Eríkur led them onward, as the clutter of the Doghouse melted away into a gleaming, beautiful city. The people wore bright lights on their jumpsuits, which, according to Eríkur, showed their social status. Some even wore capes, which Eduard found strange in an area with so many moving parts.

"This is awesome," he said, watching the silver and rainbow leaves of decorative trees rustle. Groups of androids were carrying large boxes as maglev trucks zoomed by, carrying food from the looks of it.

"Isn't it?"

"I wish I didn't have to leave."

"You don't." Eduard turned to look at the Beta, raising an eyebrow.

"What do you mean, I don't?"

Eríkur shrugged, "They haven't caught Lukas yet. You could stay with me until we get The Ban repealed."

Eduard took a deep breath in a vain attempt to clear his head. The lack of scents surprised him, though he knew it shouldn't.

"But...he's an Alpha. I-"

"Right. I forgot about the heat thing. It can't be that hard to hide. Just stay inside and...I don't know. You're the expert on this kind of thing." Something dashed past Eduard, but it was gone by the time he turned around. Another breath. This time, he could faintly pick up Alpha pheromones.

"See something interesting?" Eríkur asked.

"Just everything."

"I should probably take you on a tour of the Doghouse too. There's plenty of cool stuff there." He turned around and walked away, but Eduard didn't follow. He looked back, only to see a pair of Alphas dragging Eduard away.

All Eduard knew was that he passed out. He woke up in an unfamiliar underground...God knows what with graffiti on the concrete walls. He was tied to what felt like a pipe. A small group of Alphas and Betas discussed what to do with him.

"I told you. We wait until Ivan comes," one said.

"We should sell him now. Diana's gonna be gone by the time Ivan gets here."

"Yeah, Gil! We have to do it now!"

A creak, followed by the crash of metal on concrete, echoed through the room. Ivan stepped in, Virus's emblem tattooed on his neck.

"Good to see you again, bitch boy," he said before turning to the others, "I think I'm keeping this one. He's too rebellious to be profitable."

Tears ran down Eduard's face, soaking the cloth tied around his mouth. This could not be happening! He should be exploring with Eríkur, not here! _Most importantly,_ he thought, _I don't want to be one of Ivan's broken toys. _

"Good idea, Boss, but shouldn't we make sure he isn't already mated?" Gil asked. Ivan just shrugged and walked over to Eduard.

"If I take the gag off, do you promise not to scream?"

He nodded.

"Do you know what will happen if you scream?"

He paused, then shook his head.

"It will hurt. A lot," Ivan answered before removing the gag, "Good. Now, let me cut to the chase. I want Tolys, and you are in my way. Since I have you here, I will give you a choice. Either stop fighting me, or become his replacement."

There's still Feliks, Eduard thought, I could probably get Alfred to step in. As much as I want to protect him, there's not much I can do...

"Fine."

Ivan untied him and, true to his word, threw him back onto the streets of the Doghouse. From there, he wandered until he found that hole in the wall that Eríkur showed him. The Beta stood there, yelling into some sort of headset.

"Look, Eduard's been kidnapped and I need your help!"

He cleared his throat, making Eríkur turn around.

"Can it wait? This is really-wait. Eduard? I'll call you back," he put the tiny headset into his pocket and stood up, "I'm really sorry. I forgot to warn you that that can happen if you have any scents on you. I gave you Lukas's extra jumpsuit by mistake."

"That's no big deal."

"I know you're lying, and I'm sorry. I hope this doesn't change how you think of me, or deter you from staying here. I'll make it up to you in any way possible."

"I just...some shit happened back there. My friend is in danger. As much as I want to be here, I have higher priorities."

Eduard turned around and walked away, stopping a few steps later. "Oh, and I'll return the jumpsuit." With that, he continued on.

_This is worse than I thought. I have to fix this, before someone does get sold. I'll have to start with Ivan. That would be the fastest way..._

_I just wish Eríkur knew that this wasn't his fault._


End file.
